


Anything for Her [CTF]

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Absorption, Cock Transformation, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Large Cock, Merging, Mind Break, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Soleil has been trying to go out with Ophelia for some time, but its not working out as she simply doesn't have the equipment to satisfy her girlfriend. Luckily, Soleil knows just how to fix this problem: By transforming her mother Corrin into the perfect tool for the job.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Soleil, Ophelia/Soleil (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Anything for Her [CTF]

Hanging high up in the sky like a golden crown, the blazing summer sun mercilessly beat down upon the encampment of Lady Corrin’s army. Being the middle of the day, all of the army’s soldiers were out and about, keeping up camp, training their skills or even plainly socializing, which left the Living Quarters section of camp fully devoid of human life. Not a single sound bust from within any of the living tents.

“Haaa… Haaa… Haaa…”

That is, from any of the tents except the one belonging to the army’s most prominent girl lover.

“Hmfff~ Ahhh~”

A litany or pleasured moans and breathy groans echoed throughout the insides of the pink-haired mercenary’s tent, as the dim glow of candlelight’s covered the room in a romantic mood. Sweat poured profusely down Soleil’s naked body while the girl passionately slammed her pussy against her partner’s crotch in a symphony of skin clashing against skin.

“You like that, don’t you?” Soleil grunted in between pants, a confident smirk coloring her flushed face.

Drops of vaginal liquid splattered wildly as the two girls’ pussies clashed once more, their organs throbbing lightly in the summer heat. Soleil’s body moved back and forth with dripping passion, her every motion dipped in a deep tinge of lust. Her bare breasts jumped about as she eagerly bounced up and down, nipples erect and arousal flowing through her every vein. The way Soleil moved forth with such smoothness and care, it was clear she was pouring all of her passion into this steamy session of lovemaking.

“Oh yeah~” Soleil happily moaned. “Take it- Take it~!”

Unfortunately for Soleil though, it seemed her amorous intentions were not being well received by her fellow companion.

“Soleil, please…” Came back an utterly monotonous and mildly annoyed voice.

Lying down naked atop of Soleil’s bed with her arms by her sides and her legs pried open, the heroic blonde Ophelia looked up at Soleil with a disappointed expression. Unlike Soleil, who looked to be fully invested in their act of coitus, Ophelia seemed totally uninterested. It was almost like she was downright bored, her pussy fully dried up and temperate while her body laid in an awkward position.

“I think we should call an end to this…” Ophelia spoke with a sigh, attempting to shuffle from underneath Soleil’s legs.

“No- No!” Soleil spat back defensively, her body inching towards Ophelia’s in a desperate attempt to have her stay. “W-We don’t have to worry about that at all! We’re having a good time, right? Aren’t you enjoying this?”

“Soleil…” Ophelia gave another sigh, her eyes staring towards Soleil in a mixture of sadness and empathy. “We’ve been over this before... I appreciate all the effort you go through with this, but girls just don’t do it for me...” The mage plainly explained. “I need something more than fingers or some bare physical contact.”

Soleil’s expression quickly morphed into one of genuine angst, all the confidence she exuded a few seconds ago completely drained from her demeanor in favor of desperation. “Ah-! Ermm... Hah... N-No w-worries! D-D-Do you w-want me to get the strap-on? I c-can fuck you with it ag-gain!”

“No, I’m tired of the strap on!” Ophelia commandingly shot Soleil down. Pushing her body forward sternly, Ophelia pushed past the trembling Soleil and stood up from the bed. Without daring to exchange a look with her partner, Ophelia stiffly walked over to where her bundle of clothes laid and began to quickly redress herself. “Look Soleil, you’re a wonderful girl to be with. I very much enjoy the time we spend together, but as long as you have a girl’s part down there, I don’t think we can go out with each other. So please, let’s just end this here and now.”

As the blonde Dark Mage finished placing the last of her robes, she wordlessly departed from Soleil’s tent. From her sorrowful expression, it was clear that she wasn’t excited for this decision, but it was one she needed to make. Back beneath the thin roof of Soleil’s tent, the pink-haired mercenary sat atop her bed with a truly baffled Expression on her face. She’d been brutally dumped, like a worn rag that had already been sullied past the point of usefulness. Once again, her female anatomy had caused Soleil to lose yet another girlfriend. If the girl were to have a gold coin every time this had happened to her before, she’d be rich. And this wasn’t any regular old girl either, it had been the girl of her dreams. Soleil had never met anyone as wonderful as Ophelia in her entire life. From her curvy looks, to the upbeat personality, Soleil adored everything about her now ex-girlfriend. She really thought things would work out this time but...

Soleil sighed. She was absolutely livid. If only she were a man. If only she had the magical male member. Then she’d be able to get all the girls she wanted. She’d be able to keep the love of her life. Body burning with intense emotions, Soleil stood up with a fierce expression. No, today she wouldn’t take this sitting down. Soleil was tired of being rejected because of her womanhood. Since her mother had denied Soleil the gift of womanhood, then she’d just have to take it for herself.

“Ahhh… That was refreshing.”

As night settled over the Astral Plane and the working day came to a close, the soft feminine voice of the army’s fearless leader princess Corrin rang out into her room with satisfaction. Her body was draped in nothing but a thin white towel, her hair recently dried and skin still damp with drizzles from the cold summer shower she’d just indulged in. Though the sun had only recently set, the princess was already prepared to call it a day.

“Laslow dear?” Corrin asked into the room, slowly stepping further insides while she made sure to keep her towel covering her naked body “Are you in here?”

There was zero response, however. Giving her bedroom a quick cursory glance, Corrin wasn’t able to find any other person inside. Odd, the woman thought. She was pretty sure she’d seen the door open when she came in. Not that it really mattered. Corrin didn’t mind waiting for her husband to come home to bed. Letting out an innocent sigh, the draconic princess continued carelessly walking into her room, completely unaware that there _had_ been another presence in the room right beside her.

Without any sort of concern, Corrin calmly walked over to her dresser. She thoughtlessly dropped the towel from her body and onto the floor, revealing every smooth and plump inch of her curvy body as her hands extended forward to open up her closet. And as the princess began to scan through all of her heaps of clothes in search of what to wear in her sleep, a sudden shadow darted forth from the back of the room. This humanoid figure rapidly rushed towards the unsuspecting Corrin, their bodies growing ever so closer and closer until-

_SPLORCH!!!_

With dominant forward thrust, this unknown assailant powerfully planted their crotch against Corrin’s butt, causing the princess to jolt forward in surprise. A startled yip escaped Corrin’s lips, her eyes bolting open in shock as the bewildered Corrin quickly turned around in order to find out the identity of her attacker. Her first thought was that it could have been her husband, coming back to her with a surprise, or perhaps an enemy assassin, ready to take her out in her weakest moments. But as her eyes focused to the figure behind her, Corrin’s mind would only be filled with further questions.

“Soleil?!” Corrin gasped in utter surprise. Indeed, instead of finding a commanding male figure sneaking behind her, all Corrin saw was none other than her girl-loving daughter Soleil, in an equally as naked state with her crotch eagerly pressing against Corrin’s bottom. “What’s going on? What are you doing?!” The draconic lady asked confusedly.

“This is your punishment for making me a girl, mother~” Soleil confidently answered with an ominous tone.

Before Corrin could even try and come up with some sort of response though, Soleil’s words quickly began manifesting into action. A loud bone-rattling gurgling sound exploded from Soleil’s crotch, rocking Corrin’s body to her very core. The princess tried to pull herself forward in an attempt to separate her body from her daughter’s bare grasp. But the motion proved utterly fruitless, her body being instantly flung backwards in response as if it had been totally glued to Soleil’s. Soon, an all-encompassing heat spread throughout the entirety of Corrin’s form, filling every fiber of the princess’ body with strange buzzing sensations the likes she’d never experienced before.

“S-Soleil, w-what’s happening to my body?!?” Corrin asked with anxiety, a slow creeping panic slowly clouding over her mind.

“Isn’t it obvious mother?” Soleil retorted rhetorically. “Since you’ve failed to provide your daughter with the proper girl-loving equipment, I’ve decided to turn you into it myself. You’re going to transform into my thick delicious cock~!”

“A-A c-c-cock?! _Glurhhrkk..._ ” Corrin spat back in disbelief, as she felt a wave of intense sensation crash over her entire figure.

Not long after, more and more changes began to manifest through Corrin’s form. They started small at first, like the way her pristine white skin slowly began to darken into a tanner complexion, its smooth and soft features overtaken by thick pulsating veins and rough, courser patches. But very quickly the changes began to degenerate more massive and impactful transformations. Corrin’s hands and feet began to sink into her limbs, her complex digits collapsing inwards as her very limbs began to recede into her own body. A thick reddish layer of sensitive skin started to crawl over Corrin’s face, her hair starting to fall in clumps and her mouth pushing forward into a muzzle as the very structure of Corrin’s head morphed into something totally foreign.

By this point, the connections between Corrin and Soleil were unmistakable. In the same spot where Soleil’s prim young pussy once laid, there was now a thick bridge of skin merging the two together. Slimy meat tendrils escaped from Corrin’s asshole and dove directly into Soleil’s pussy, infiltrating the deepest folds of her womb and solidifying into sensitive nervous connections until the entirety of Soleil’s womanhood had been filled in. Corrin drew a sharp breath, all the oxygen contained within her lungs forcefully blasted out of her system. Without any warning, Soleil’s virile blood began to pump through the princess’ body, causing Corrin’s inner organs to shut down and decay as the maintenance of her body was completely taken over by her daughter. A jolt of arousal coursed through the entirety of Corrin’s form, her body growing hotter and stiffer by the second. It seemed the Nohrian princess had completely become nothing more than another part of Soleil’s body.

“Ooooohhh Fuuuucckk~” Soleil moaned out in bliss, her eyes crossing and her lips forming into a delectable O-shape as she began to feel pleasure coming from Corrin’s body.

Fingertips itching with pure desire, Soleil’s left arm slowly drifted down towards the base of her forming shaft. Her hands began to grope and massage at Corrin’s thick asscheeks, which drooped downwards and combined with her thighs to form two large circular clumps. Pleasured moans escaped Soleil’s lips as she carefully caressed and molded Corrin’s skin, sculpting her mother’s body with lust and intricacy in hopes of giving herself the greatest pair of fat balls she could possibly create. The mercenary consistently pulled at Corrin’s legs, causing them to shrink and shrivel away into nothingness. She lusciously rubbed away at her thighs, shrinking and squeezing them into perfect spherical shape. Thanks to all of Soleil’s efforts, soon Corrin’s entire lower body was totally transformed into a saggy and plump pair of balls that were ready to squeeze out gallon after gallon of rich jizz.

“S-Soleil!! S-Sto- _bleghh”_ Corrin cried out in desperation, her voice sputtering and coughing as a strange clear liquid began to drip down from her lips. “Wha- _gurgle_ Cumm- _blurgle_ b-be cumming a d-d-dic-?!? _Splooge_ ” As copious amounts of thick sticky juices started to fill the girl’s throat, Corrin finally realized the gravity of her situation. Unfortunately, it was much too late for her to do anything about it, for her changes would only become faster and faster.

“H-Hurry up and shrink already!” Soleil spat impatiently, her anticipation steadily growing as Corrin’s transformation progressed further along. “If it feels this good to transform you, I can only imagine what it’ll feel like to get to use you~”

Eager to continue crafting her mother’s new form, Soleil greedily pushed her right hands atop Corrin’s shifting dickhead. Her fingers delved deep within Corrin’s white locks of hair and began to lovingly ruffle them left and right, causing more clumps of Corrin’s beautiful mane to fall off until she’d been left totally bald. Her hand caringly nuzzled away at Corrin’s ears and nose, smoothing out the protrusions into flat reddish plains while their holes filled up with sensitive skin. Little by little, skin began to lay atop of Corrin’s eyes, welding them totally shut as the princess was left without any sort of vision. Meanwhile, the tips of her mouth folded inwards, her upper and lower lips stretching in opposite directions to form a long girthy vertical slit. As Corrin’s conical muzzle bulged outwards and her face flared out into a mushroom cap-shape, the woman’s head no longer resembled anything human, instead looking exactly like the prodding dickhead of a virile male.

 _“Hrgllee mmphh ghuuff—”_ Corrin sputtered out gutturally, her ability of speech completely taken away as her tongue and vocal cords disintegrated to give way to Corrin’s new urethra. 

“Mmmmhhh~ Now that’s much better, isn’t it mother?” Soleil commented in a cocky manner, her hands teasingly rubbing at Corrin’s sensitive tip. “You’re not going to need that cute face of yours when you’re just my penis~”

Though Corrin’s head now mimicked exactly that of a dick, the girl could still hear Soleil’s muffled voice and taste the tangy flavor of the sticky precum that dripped from her urethra mouth. However, neither of these could hold a candle at the intense feelings that flooded from Corrin’s renewed sensation of touch. Corrin’s entire body throbbed up and down madly in pleasure, the sweet flow of arousal causing her muscles to stiffen with blood. The way Soleil massaged at the back of Corin’s delicate dickhead made her feel like her daughter was literally grasping at her brain, rubbing and massaging it as it filled with unimaginably vicious bolts of pleasure. Deep down, Corrin wished to resist the corrupt sensations Soleil was putting her through, but it was as if she had become a slave to the mercenary’s feminine fingers. No matter how hard she tried to stave the pleasure off, or how her body slowly shrank down to a smaller size, the pure ecstasy that flowed through Corrin’s veins was unparalleled.

Now that her head and lower body were completely cock-ified, Corrin’s transformation into a full cock was progressing more than smoothly. However, Soleil wasn’t content with Corrin’s torso, which continued to jut out glaringly between her balls and her dickhead in its disgusting original form. Fortunately, this was a problem that could easily be solved. Hands shifting up towards the shaft of her raging member, Soleil’s hands lustfully wrapped around each side of Corrin’s torso. Her grip tightened around Corrin’s waist, fingers needily digging into Corrin’s darkened skin as she began to furiously pump Corrin’s midsection up and down with her hands. Soleil’s new magnificent penis was so close to perfection, she would be more than happy to finish the job herself.

Corrin’s mind instantly reeled back in delight as she began to feel Soleil’s tender fingers squeezing down on her delicate body, her urethra-mouth cooing in a strange spittle-moan. With every pump of Soleil’s hands, the princess could feel her body compacting and change in real time. Corrin’s torso shrank around Soleil’s grasp, inner organs dissolving into simple mass as Corrin’s entire form compressed into a thick cylindrical shape. Her belly button pushed outwards, undoing itself as Corrin’s thick urethral tube bulged from her balls, through her body and up all the way into her throat. Meanwhile, an amalgamation of skin began to build up between Corrin’s head and her body, draping her neck in a thick covering of mass as Corrin’s warm foreskin formed at the base of her dickhead.

Whatever was left of Corrin’s arms, now nothing more than handless stubs flailing about, continued shrinking into her shoulders until there were no protrusions left. And speaking of protrusions, Corrin’s heaving breasts would not take long to be expunged either. Fingers gently wrapping around Corrin’s nips, Soleil tugged and pulled at the heavy breasts with gusto, causing them to shrivel up and deflate in response. Cup size after cup size, Corrin’s breasts continuously deflated until they were as flat as the rest of her cylindrical body, her nipples shifting away into nothing more than tiny dots and little veins.

With a few more confident pumps, any traces of Corrin’s original self were quickly erased. More thick throbbing veins began to litter her body, decorating her once smooth skin in a tough wrinkled texture. More of her body continued to round out, shrinking into the length and girth of a Nohrian short lance. Within just a few seconds, the entirety of Corrin’s body had been remodeled to that of a virile masculine member. And as the cherry on top: a set of snow-white pubes began to grow right above Corrin’s shaft, decorating Soleil’s new members with the fluff of adulthood. Before long, not a trace of Corrin’s original body remained, save for a cute white bush of hair above Soleil’s cock styled in the same way as Corrin’s bangs.

As the transformation of Corrin’s body into Soleil’s big throbbing cock reached its conclusion, the pink-haired mercenary looked down at her new member with an expression of pure smug pride. Soleil confidently cocked her hips to the left, placing her left hand atop her left thigh while she gripped her pulsating man-stick with her right hand. Her new cock had turned out fantastic~ The thing was so thick, Soleil couldn’t even wrap her whole hand around it, and it was long enough it could easily put a horsecock to shame. Her bulbous throbbing red dickhead was plump, her dick slit oozed a deliciously slimy and smelly white liquid, and her two gigantic balls clung down within her ballsack without inhibition, producing liter after liter of sperm. To say her plan was a success would be an understatement.

“Oh, Ophelia is sooo going to enjoy you, mother~” Soleil happily cooed with smug demeanor, giving her tremendous shaft a few more powerful pumps.

Delicious touches that caused the poor Corrin-penis to shiver in response. Despite everything, Corrin’s mind was still somewhat intact, allowing her to produce some semblance of coherent thoughts. Not that this helped her in any way, for Corrin’s control over her new form was the same any regular penis would have over theirs. The only one who could move command Corrin’s body was Soleil herself, and thanks to Corrin’s new luscious figure, even the slightest of touches was able to send the penis-girl’s brain into a whirlwind of arousal. In both mind and body, Corrin was completely at Soleil’s perverted mercy. And as Soleil’s dainty fingers grabbed at her sensitive skin, all Corrin could do was throb and moan inside her mind. For the foreseeable future, Corrin would serve as nothing more than a tool for Soleil’s entertainment. One which Soleil would be more than eager to put to good use very soon.

“Haaaaa...”

A long breathy sigh escaped the blonde-haired Ophelia’s lips as she gloomily leaned down on the antique wooden table before her. Elbows planted onto the table’s mahogany surface and face lazily resting atop her slim hands, the girl looked off into the distance of the dingy library with a forlorn expression. Littered around the table beside her were magical books of all kind, a gentle candlelight glow giving the perfect illumination for a studious mage like her to study up on some magic on this dark cool night. But Ophelia simply couldn’t get into it. Her mind was on something else entirely away from books, magic and heroism, instead focused solely on problems with her personal life. On her problems with... Soleil...

Another sigh rolled out of Ophelia’s mouth, her body slouching down with exhaustion. Merely thinking about her name was enough to further her discontent. Despite how badly Ophelia wished to get this break up out of her mind, even going as far as to trying to lose herself upon mountains of books in the library, she just couldn’t stop thinking about Soleil. To say that Ophelia was remorseful would be incorrect. What she did was something that needed to be done a long time ago. To continue their relationship in its current state any longer would just end with both of them being deeply hurt.

However, just because it _had_ to happen it didn’t mean Ophelia liked it in the slightest. Though Soleil could be very annoying, flirtatious, unfaithful and way too horny at many times, deep in her heart Ophelia knew she enjoyed spending time with the pink-haired mercenary. Her dreamy smile and upbeat character were downright infectious. And in times where people would make fun of Ophelia’s bombastic personality, deride her and fail to take her seriously, Soleil would always love Ophelia for who she was. Without a doubt, Ophelia would never again go out with someone that was just like Soleil. The thought squeezed at her heart tightly. But what else was she supposed to do? A couple that could not please each other’s needs was doomed to fail at some point in time.

“Ophelia- Ophelia!”

All of a sudden, Ophelia’s eyes shot wide with surprise as the delectable girlish voice of her ex-girlfriend rang into her lonely ears. The girl instantly shot upwards from her chair stiffly, her face turning about desperately until it found the sweet pink-haired mercenary that had been calling out to her.

“So-Soleil?!?” Ophelia stuttered with utter shock, her body backing lightly against the table and freezing, unsure whether it should be running away or flinging itself towards her.

“Here you are!” Soleil gasped happily as she approached the mage, bearing that same golden smile she always wore on her cute face. “I thought you’d be here! I’m so glad I could find you~”

The familiarity and affection in Soleil’s voice almost brought Ophelia to state of nostalgic bliss, making her want to lovingly embrace the shining Soleil. But Ophelia quickly steeled her mind, her expression morphing from one of longing to one of certain determination. “What are you doing here, Soleil!?” Ophelia asked with anger. “I thought I told you we were done. We can’t see each other like this anymore...”

“I know- I know!” Soleil slowly stepped towards Ophelia, eyes gleaming brighter than ever. “I understand everything you said today, and I agree that you’re right. That’s why I’ve come up with a perfect solution!”

With a powerful thrust forward, Soleil confidently pushed her crotch towards Ophelia. Her hands slowly drifted down to her skirt, fingers gripping its hem and lifting it up to reveal a monstrous snake like bulge bursting from Soleil’s nether region. Ophelia’s eyes instantly lit up like a starry sky on a clear night. Her rough cautious expression shifted into one of insurmountable excitement, her body shaking at the thought of what might lie beneath Soleil’s black tights.

“I-Is t-t-that... W-What I think it is?” Ophelia asked dreamily, her gaze squarely fixated on the delicious bump emanating from Soleil’s crotch.

“It sure is, baby~” Soleil responded smugly.

Hands quickly slipping onto Soleil’s tights, the mercenary shamelessly pulled down her undergarments, letting her thick enormous cock flop free of its restraints and out into the open air. Soleil’s gigantic penis hung down from her crotch in an absolutely magnificent way. Her shaft, still in a semi erect state, easily outsized that of any male in the army and probably the world. Her balls, heavy and firm, churned out and pulsated as thousands of little sperms laid there ready to be released. A mixture of precum and sweat slathered the length of Soleil’s penis, covering her whole member in a thick musk that was downright nauseating. The way her bulbous red dick head pulsated with need, it was clear Soleil’s cock was more than ready to go at it, even the owner of its bod was not as enthused.

‘ _Gah!’_ Corrin yelped inside her own mind as she felt her body suddenly flung from its resting place. ‘ _S-Soleil, wh-what’s happening?!? Please stop this at once!’_ Though Corrin did not know if her words could reach Soleil’s mind, the penis-princess hoped dearly that they would.

If they did, no one knew, for Soleil continued to look down at the astounded Ophelia with a smug face of self-satisfaction. The girl reveled in the way Ophelia gloriously admired every inch of her fantastic member. Seeing the hypnotized Ophelia sink down to her knees and push her face a mere inches away from Soleil’s pulsating dickhead made Soleil’s spine tingle in delight. With how blissfully surprised Ophelia seemed to be, there was no doubting it now. Soleil had made the right decision.

“C-C-Could it- I-Is it...” Ophelia gulped loudly, her heartbeat quickening and her mouth watering at the presence of such an astounding member. “R-Real?”

Without any sort of second thought in her mind, Ophelia’s hands softly wrapped around Soleil’s thick shaft, causing the confident mercenary’s body to shiver in response. Eyes totally focused on the steamy member, Ophelia gently tugged at the dick with her fingers, squeezing and pressing its every inch lustfully and caringly.

‘ _Hyaaa~~ W-Who’s t-touching me?’_ Corrin cried inside her mind, her dick-body shivering in response to manual stimulation. She could feel an unknown being gripping onto her shaft, gently pulling at her dick skin in a very sexual manner. The obvious answer would of course be Soleil, but Corrin didn’t think her daughter was the culprit. Soleil gripped Corrin in a totally commanding and powerful way, but this person was rubbing Corrin in a soft and loving manner. Soleil had talked about something with Ophelia before, and Corrin had heard the muffled voice of another cute girl... Could it be that the one currently holding her was...

 _‘Ophelia? Aaaahhhh~ Noooo~~~’_ The moment Ophelia’s name came into Corrin’s mind, her shaft-body shot upwards with excitement. It seemed the thought of having her dick-form groped by a cute girl aroused Corrin to an incredible degree, as Ophelia’s delicious rubbing increased the amount of pleasure that was shot into Corrin’s brain. Unbeknownst to the poor princess, everything that used to turn on Soleil would now turn on Corrin as well. And being in the presence of Soleil’s all-time sweetheart, Corrin would soon find her every thought process corrupted by Soleil’s insatiable girl loving lust.

 _‘O-Ophelia stoppp!’_ Corrin pleaded into deaf ears. Her dick-body twisted about to Ophelia’s touch, a slave to its own physical pleasure. With lust filling her body and more of her tiny control slipping from her grasp, the helpless princess tried her best to reach her former ally. _‘I-It’s me, C-Corrin-! You have to- Haaa~ S-Save me~~~’_

But there was no stopping Ophelia’s tender touch. It was as if she was trying to prove the beautiful cock in front of her was in fact present. Her hands softly pumped away at the dick’s skin expecting to find some sort of fault or mistake that would ruin the whole charade. But as Ophelia continued softly rubbing Soleil’s cock and the member grew firmer and more erect, soon it became more than clear that was real as the two of them.

“Hnngghh~” Soleil moaned at Ophelia’s delightful dick massage, before finally responding with her usual confident bravado. “One hundred-percent real, baby~”

“B-But how?!” Ophelia gasped in disbelief, though her eyes and hands would still not part from Soleil’s fat meatstick.

“Rhajat owed me a couple of favors, so I got her to give me a hex that would grant me a cock.” Soleil explained calmly. The mercenary’s confident smirk widened, her cocky expression exuding pure unfiltered triumph. “Do you like it?”

“Oh Soleil...” Ophelia let out a dreamy sigh, irises turned into hearts as they stared intently at Soleil’s imposing member “I love it!”

Gently closing her eyes and pushing her face forward, Ophelia encased the entirety of Soleil’s cockhead within her hungry lips, causing both Corrin and Soleil to groan out in response. She sucked and slurped with intensity, her tongue slipping around Soleil’s dick with gusto as it absorbed the tangy taste of her man-shaft. Her blowjob was so sloppy and passionate, that soon saliva began to spill down her open maw, slathering her chin in a sticky viscous mixture. The girl didn’t seem to mind in the slightest though, as she continued to lovingly slurp on Soleil’s member like her life depended on it. All that mattered to Ophelia in this moment was that she got to try out the wonderful gift Soleil had brought upon her.

“ _Puaahhh~~_ ” Ophelia happily gasped as she released Soleil’s cock from her mouth, strands of saliva and precum freely dripping down from her soft lips. Her body quivered with arousal, womanly juices starting to stain right through her undergarments. Ophelia simply couldn’t take it anymore! She needed to take Soleil’s cock and she needed to take it now! As if moving purely by instinct, Ophelia’s body quickly bolted upwards, pushing her plushy butt onto the table behind her and spreading her legs out wide for any to see.

“S-Soleil-! I can’t take it any longer~” Ophelia moaned out needily, her expression morphed into one of pure desire. Hands diving down towards her crotch, Ophelia gripped her damp clothing and furiously ripped them apart, liberating Ophelia’s drenched cunt from its constraints. Her fingers pressed against the soft skin of her crotch, spreading open her hungering pussy for Soleil to admire. “I need you to push that thing inside me~!” The girl yelped.

“Heh...” Soleil gave a cocky chuckle, her hands firmly gripping the base of her shaft as she slowly aimed it towards her lover’s vagina. “You don’t need to tell me twice~”

So plunging her body forward without inhibition, Soleil quickly climbed on top of the begging Ophelia and slammed her thick cock directly into Ophelia’s damp vaginal folds. The results were instantaneous, both Ophelia and Soleil crying out songs of ecstasy from the blissful sensations of sexual stimulation that showered over their bodies. Their reactions were nothing compared to Corrin’s though, whose mind was fried in real time by the whirlwind of pleasure that was Ophelia’s pussy. A jet of vaginal liquid blasted onto Corrin’s form, dousing her shaft in Ophelia’s arousal and wrapping her length in a delicious heat the likes she’d never felt before. It was clear from the sparks of bliss that prickled throughout all of their beings, that the trio would have the most unforgettable night of their lives. And the night was only getting started~

Simple penetration wouldn’t be enough to satisfy their needs though. The couple’s pent up arousal was so intense their bodies would start moving of their own volition, fueled by their deep seated desires. Like lustful beasts caught in the midst of a mind-twisting heat, Soleil began to rapidly thrust her hips back and forth in animalistic manner. Corrin’s shaft-body slid in and out of Ophelia’s damp cunt with ease. It was as if the insides of Ophelia’s cavern were eagerly welcoming Soleil’s cock, their shape molding to her every desire. And though the Soleil could merely manage to fit about half of her cock in with each pump, the length of her member was so enormous that the tip of her dick would kiss the entrance of Ophelia’s womb every time she pushed forward. With hips clashing and shlicking sounds ringing into the empty room, the two love birds mashed their bodies together with about as much intensity as they had passion.

Inside Corrin’s mind, the dick-princess reeled at the tremendous influx of sensations that coursed throughout her body. She could feel every inch of Ophelia’s pussy in excruciating detail. From its slimy entrance which constantly cascaded Corrin’s length in a blanket of supple warmth, to its tight inner tunnels which delectably squeezed down on Corrin’s girth, and even the tightly puckered door to her womb, which would gently kiss the tip of Corrin’s dickhead. Every single part of Ophelia’s pussy was deliciously impeccable instrument of pleasure, one that far outmatched any sensation Corrin could had felt from Soleil’s hands. A fact that filled Corrin with fear that if this were to continue on for much longer, she would lose herself in its brilliance.

A dazzling brilliance that kept on glowing brighter and brighter as Soleil’s and Ophelia’s lovemaking grew stronger. Soleil firmly pistoned in and out of Ophelia’s vagina, her heavy balls flopping wildly back and forth from the intense impulses of her hip thrusts. Soleil’s hands firmly held her above the table, letting her pump her pelvis forward with all the strength she could muster. Laying atop her squirming lover, the mercenary could look down upon Ophelia’s expression of pure ecstasy in warm satisfaction. The sparkling pinkish color of Ophelia’s blushing cheeks filled Soleil’s heart with joy. The way she happily panted like an excited puppy made Soleil’s cock throb with bliss.

Slowly lifting her left hand towards Ophelia’s face, Soleil lovingly caressed her mate’s left cheek, a gesture that was met with an eager reaction as Ophelia quickly brought up both hands to keep Soleil’s finger in place and began to lovingly kiss the mercenary’s palms. Soleil’s pulsating heart skipped a beat at the sensation of Ophelia’s tender smooches along her hand. She could see the blonde lovingly placing kisses on Soleil’s fingers, she could see her take Soleil’s thumb into her mouth and give it a tender passionate suck in the same way a luscious lady would suck on a throbbing cock. It was the most attractive thing Soleil had ever experienced. Though Soleil had never seen Ophelia intimately invested in coitus, it was clear as day that she was currently as aroused if not more by this turn of events.

Finally letting go of Soleil’s saliva covered thumb, Ophelia stared up at Soleil with an entranced expression, her eyes glowing brighter than the shiniest of stars. “S-S-Soleil, I-I...” Ophelia gasped, gathering all of her emotions to give Soleil the most passionate and emotional tone she could muster. “I love you ~~~”

Soleil’s heart gave the strongest most passionate thump it had ever given before. Throughout this whole night, she’d been able to maintain a cool and suave façade of her flirtatious persona in an attempt to hide how aroused and ecstatic she’d been as it developed. But now, Soleil could hide her true feelings no longer. Soleil loved girls, she loved fucking them. But out of all of them, Ophelia was the one she loved the most. And now she was making sweet love to her favorite girl with a spectacular penis. This was the greatest moment in Soleil’s life.

“Aaaaahhhh~~ O-O-Ophelia~!” For the first time in the night, Soleil’s words got caught in her throat, the whirlwind of emotions that ran through her mind muddling all of her thoughts. “I- I—I love you too~~!!!” She sputtered girlishly, in a tone that was much less confident and much more sincere. There was no scheme, no flirtatious advances. The feelings that had come out of Soleil’s voice were the exact thing she felt.

Closing her eyes and pushing her face downwards, Soleil lovingly pressed her lips against Ophelia’s for the most intimate, succulent kiss the two had ever shared. And as their tongues gently clashed together and saliva freely flowed from one mouth to the other, Soleil’s hip thrust tripled in both strength and speed within the blink of an eye. Like a machine whose flip had been switched to its maximum power setting, Soleil’s legs propelled her pelvis back and forth at a rate that didn’t even feel human. Copious sticky explosions of liquid blasted out of Ophelia’s pussy, forced out by the tremendous kinematic force the motion of Soleil’s shaft was producing. Soleil’s penetration became so rough the very table the two were having sex on began to violently shake back and forth, the books Ophelia had carefully gathered atop it flying about without any restriction. It was the most passionate and intense demonstration of lovemaking that any couple could produce.

‘ _NYYYYOOOOO SOLEIIIIIILLLL~~~!!!’_ Corrin screamed frantically as her mind was quickly unraveled by the power beneath Soleil’s arousal. ‘ _STTYYYOOOOPPPP~~~~’_

But it was much too late to stop. Soleil’s womanly thighs had gained so much momentum the only way they would stop now was by running out of energy. The unexpecting Corrin had been caught up in a roller coaster of pleasure the likes no human mind had ever experience and she would not soon get off this ride. If Corrin thought resisting before was difficult, then surviving this merciless onslaught of ecstasy would be impossible. The way her shaft-body moved so quickly throughout Ophelia’s insides made it feel like the entirety of Ophelia’s pussy was squeezing onto her length. Her swaying nutsack twitched blissfully in the open air, sending wave after wave of precum through Corrin’s quivering slit. The very motion of Corrin’s body scrambled her mind into an uncontrollable tizzy, muddling her every thought until all she could feel were the throbbing sensations of her twitching figure.

‘ _I- **FUCK~** Need-! **PUSSY~** Help-! **CUMM~~**_ ’ Corrin chanted mindlessly, trying her best to remain conscious as a feral animalistic instinct slowly started overcoming her mind.

But even as Corrin started to lose her very sanity, Soleil’s thrusts did not dwindle in potency. Vicious pump after pump, Corrin’s thick shaft pierced through Ophelia’s quivering insides. The tip of her dickhead smashed against the entrance of Ophelia’s womb over and over again, pounding at its door as if it was trying to force it open. Soleil was being utterly relentless. Without any regard for the wellness of Ophelia’s vagina or her very own dick, she continued to piston her pelvis down with all her god given strength, slamming into Ophelia’s womb and squeezing as much of her cock inside Ophelia’s tight pussy as she could until-

_SHLOORP!_

After so much constant and repeated assault, Ophelia’s puckered womb finally gave away, letting Soleil’s enormous cock penetrate even the deepest part of her girlfriend’s pussy. “MMMM-! GYAHHHH~~~” Ophelia screamed at the top of her lungs, quickly breaking away from her kiss as Soleil’s penetration caused her vocal cords to explode in bliss. Arms wrapping around Soleil’s torso, Ophelia pulled Soleil down tightly, her body fully eager to receive more of Soleil’s merciless pounding. “YES SOLEIL~~~ FUCK ME HARD~ RAVAGE MY PUSSY WITH YOUR THICK COCK~~~” She yelped out deliriously.

All that Soleil could reply with were mindless grunts though, her eyes rolling back and her hips bucking up and down in a frenzied rhythm as her senses were diluted by an endless barrage of sexual bliss. Now that she had broken into Ophelia’s womb, the girl could finally squeeze her entire member inside of Ophelia’s tight vagina. A fact that Soleil was more than happy to take advantage of, as she greedily slid every last inch of her monster cock into Ophelia’s wettened pussy. A large cock-shaped bulged formed above Ophelia’s crotch, shifting and churning constantly as Soleil’s hips greedily humped at Ophelia’s organ. There was no thought in either of the girls’ minds, only the pure raw sensations of sex fueled their actions.

A reckless clashing of organs that would change Corrin’s mind forever. The very core of the princess’ essence was overrun with a feral desire to fuck and breed. Despite how hard Corrin had worked to try and remain sane, the unimaginable explosions of pleasure that ran amok in her mind could not be contained. Little by little, Corrin’s logical brain was torn apart into pieces, replaced entirely by lustful and animalistic string of thought that could barely be considered consciousness.

 ** _‘HHNNNGGGHH~~~ COCK FEEL GOOD~~ PUSSY FEEL GOOD~~’_** The thoughts flowed through Corrin’s mind like incomprehensible gibberish, overwriting her very desire and will. ** _‘MUST FUCK~! MUST CUM~!’_**

Corrin became unable to think about anything other than the radiating pleasure that flowed through her dick-shaped body, any details that did not have to do with being a cock quickly erased from her mind. Her mission, her family, her friends, even her very own name were discarded without any care. She wasn’t Corrin, Princess of Nohr and Hoshido. She was nothing more than Soleil’s fat girthy cock, and she wished nothing more than to bring pleasure to her master by viciously fucking the pussy of the girl she loved.

With Soleil’s cock having accepted its new destiny, a new wave of fresh pleasure wrapped itself around Soleil’s shaft. Her ballsack contracted tightly, testicles shivering with anticipation as Soleil’s dickmilk began to overflow from her reserves. Within her urethra, pint after pint of sticky precum was freely flowing out into Ophelia’s vagina, growing thicker and richer by the second. From the way her length pulsated needily and her bulbous dickhead, panted with greed, there was little doubt about what would come next. All the pleasure had gone to Soleil’s head, and now the enthusiastic girl found herself unable to hold it back any longer. Groaning and grunting loudly, Soleil clung to Ophelia’s body with intensity as her hips prepared to finish their job.

“Ophelia~! I-I-! I c-can’t~ _Mmmhhgghh~_ ” An unwitting moan escaped past Soleil’s lips, eyes crossed and body trembling with drunken ecstasy. _“_ I’m gonna~!”

Soleil didn’t even need to finish her sentence, as the weight of her feelings was instantly transmitted to Ophelia. Without skipping a beat, the trembling blonde mage quickly wrapped her legs around Soleil’s body, making the other girl utterly unable to pull her throbbing cock out. “YES~~!! CUM INSIDE!” Ophelia screamed out deliriously, tongue flopping out and expression turned into blissful mush from the way her cunt was being ravaged. “FILL ME UP WITH YOUR SEED~~~!!!”

And as the sweet words of her loving girlfriend entered Soleil’s ears, the pink-haired mercenary let all of her inhibitions go, allowing her mighty orgasm to wash over her body whole. Her hips cocked forward, back arching upwards and a myriad of girlish howls blasting from her cute lips as burst after burst of Soleil’s white ejaculate shot out of her enormous cock and directly into Ophelia’s tight womb. Like water exploding out of a bursting dam, Soleil’s dick absolutely inundated Ophelia’s vagina. The mage’s womb was filled up in mere milliseconds, and the rest of her cunt did not take much longer to be filled. Every inch of Ophelia’s feminine pussy was crammed with Soleil’s seed, until her every nook and cranny was forever painted in a sloshy bubbly white.

But even as Ophelia’s whole pussy was fully slathered in Soleil’s baby batter, the well hung mercenary did not seize cumming. Soleil’s urethral slit spilled open again and again, endlessly releasing jet after jet of sperm like a leaky faucet that had been thoroughly backed up with gunk. Soleil’s heavy balls pumped up so much sperm into Ophelia’s tight little pussy that before long the inner walls of her cunt were forced to expand outwards, causing a little baby bump of cum to start bulging through Ophelia’s taut little tummy. Said bulge steadily expanded forth in every direction, forming into a round plump belly that would fool anyone into thinking that Ophelia was totally pregnant. An Idea that wasn’t far from reality, considering there was so much sperm in Ophelia’s womb there was absolutely no way her eggs wouldn’t be fertilized.

Not that either of the girls seemed to mind, as the two openly embraced the mindbending sensations of their bombastic orgasms. Their crotches twitched spastically, drool dripping down their lust-distorted faces while the magnitude of their climaxes settled into their minds. After all the energy they’d spent, after all the passion they’d exchanged, the only thing that remained was a thick fuzzy afterglow of warmth. There were no more clashing bodies, no more violent, exhausting moves. Soleil and Ophelia had worked hard to achieve their delicious shared orgasm, and now they would enjoy their hard-earned reward.

“Haaa... Haaaa... Haaa...”

With the deed was finally done, all that filled the library was a rhythmic echo of exhausted pants and the thick stench of sweaty, musky, loving sex, accompanied by the light flicker of candle lights and a warm orange glow. Breathing slowly with a dreamy expression, Soleil blissfully laid atop Ophelia, her cock still buried deep inside her lover’s cunts. The two were free to move away at any point now, but as their heartbeats synchronized and their mate’s breathing rang within their ears, the only thing either girl wished to do was bask in the other’s tender warmth.

“Wow...” Was the only word that escaped Ophelia’s lips as the blonde stared off into the ceiling.

“Yeah, hehe...” Soleil giggled breathily, the right side of her face pressing lovingly against Ophelia’s warm body. “Wow is right~”

The two remained quite for a little bit longer, words feeling unnecessary after the wonderful event that had just occurred. Both girls felt like they were in a dream, their hearts fully at peace with the world around them. There was a nagging sensation at the back of Ophelia’s mind however. One that kept on growing as her rational senses returned until she couldn’t help but break the calming silence of the room.

“Soleil, I-I... I don’t know what to say.” Ophelia gulped, trying to think of the best way to express her feelings. “Thank you. I can’t imagine how hard it would have been for you to fulfill my demanding request but... Thank you for doing this for me.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Soleil commented brightly. Placing both hands on top of the table, the girl gently lifted her body upwards, bits of white goop spilling out of Ophelia’s sealed cunt as Soleil’s cock up. She smiled with her signature smile as she hung above Ophelia, not an ounce of reciprocity shown on her face. “I love you more than anyone Ophelia! If getting a dick is all I need to make you happy, then I’ll get the largest cock I can get my hands on!”

“Oh jeez...” Ophelia’s face lit up with an embarrassed blush. She was lucky to have someone as devoted as Soleil in her life.

Having finished their prompt cuddling session, Soleil finally climbed off Ophelia and down from the table. Her bulbous cockhead slipped out of Ophelia’s cunt with a loud satisfying ‘ _POP!’_ , followed by a thick burst of jizz coming from Ophelia’s widened entrance. Soleil’s hot sperm flowed out of Ophelia’s pussy like lava pouring down a cliff, slowly pooling onto the table into a large lake of white. The sight was delicious Soleil grew slightly aroused by it, excited by the amount of love she’d pumped into her girlfriend.

Once most of Soleil’s sperm had been expelled from Ophelia’s pussy, the blonde dark mage did her best to get off the table. She actually required some help from Soleil herself, asking her girlfriend for assistance to pull her off as her legs felt tingly. Apparently, Soleil had fucked Ophelia so hard, the girl’s entire lower body had become numb, with her pussy specifically barely having any sensations at all. More than happy to provide Ophelia with a helping hand, Soleil quickly eased the dark mage off the table and onto her two feet. She draped Ophelia’s arm over her shoulder, and the two slowly made their way out of the library. Though it was clear Soleil’s excitement had caused some damage to Ophelia’s body, the blonde lady didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. In fact, from the flirty gazes Ophelia was shooting towards Soleil, it would same she was more than happy to do it again.

As the two slowly made their way out of the library, Ophelia pulled Soleil’s head down and gently whispered into her ear. “Hey Soleil... Once we get back to our room... Let’s have a ton of more sex, ok~?”

Soleil’s dick stirred within her pants, her trouser python growing hardened at the thought of pounding Ophelia’s tight pussy once more. “Of course, Ophelia.” Soleil instantly responded. “Anything for you~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there my dear readers! I hope you guys are keeping cool during these hot summer months. Once more, I must apologize for how long its taking me to complete these stories. Though the first year of my Master's is complete, life has a way of keeping my busy with dumb stuff. I'd like to say that next month will be better, but I honestly have no clue how things will go. With any luck, the stories will spring at a faster rate, but who knows really. I just want ya'll to know I'm doing my best in order to make as much quality content as fast as I can manage. But anyways, that's enough serious talk for now, let's get into this fic! The story is actually based on a couple of pics I commed from TTT. (Link: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister/status/1291664153590075395?s=20) It's got the usual CTF goods, but I've also added a delicious sex scene at the end with the Corrin-dick, which should hopefully work very nicely. It was a pretty fun fic to do, so I hope you all enjoyed this one and cheers!


End file.
